


After Noctis

by cardigan_carm



Series: Ignis & Talcott [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Companionship, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Lost Love, M/M, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Talcott realizes after Noctis's returns from his ten years of absence that he's in love with his royal advisor. The knowledge of his feelings makes him determined to stand by Ignis's side.





	1. Venerate

Remembering the moment, knowing what he felt was something more than admiration, the feeling stemmed deeper. It was complex, bursting like a bubble as he saw both the King and royal advisor meeting for the first time in ten years. 

Talcott felt frozen to the spot, watching the exchange between Ignis and Noctis; it was emotive even though their words were light banter and jokes as they greeted after a decade of absence. The teen had a clear view of Ignis’s face and could see the flicker of something he hadn’t seen before. It was short-lived, but expressive. He could see a gleam of love in those blind eyes, it was pure and boundless.

The touch of the King’s hand was intimate, a brush over shoulder and chest. No doubt he felt the same, the simple gesture spoke volumes.

Talcott realized as the foursome were reunited, that he was making a similar face to Ignis. Ducking behind his trusted truck he began to unload as the group made way for Takka’s. The teen felt his cheeks burn as he pulled the bill of his hat closer to his face, trying in vain to hide his fluster.

It was a bolt from the blue. Talcott had always admired Ignis, but this – this feeling was more than admiration. It was affection and want. A desire to be next to him and support him like he had been doing for a time, would it change now that their King was back? He didn’t know, and it scared him, realizing that his interactions with Ignis could possibly dwindle.

In his eighteen years he had never felt this way about anybody. Living in a world of ruin made your priorities shift. But now, now he was thinking of the first time he had met Ignis. It was back in Lestallum, when his grandfather was alive. A painful throb murmured in his chest, Talcott took a steadying breath. 

The guilt was still heavy after all this time.

Recollecting about meeting the Prince and his entourage, he knew Gladio as he regarded the man like an older brother. The feeling still lingered after all these years, he also thought of Iris as the sister he never had. Being an only child, Talcott had longed for siblings, but never got them. 

Encountering the Prince back then was amazing, he instantly idolized him and his best friend Prompto. They were down to earth and exuded casual friendliness. Then there was Ignis, he wasn’t sure about how he felt about the man. Not able to get a read in their first introduction. Talcott found out later from his Grandfather that Ignis was an exceptional man. One where he took the utmost pride in serving his Prince, he was an example of how one should be when upholding duty to the Crown or any of the noble houses. 

He was reminded that he would take over in serving house Amicitia one day.

It was a conversation that Talcott took to heart. It made him aware of Ignis, keeping his eye on the man, wanting to observe and pickup good habits for his upcoming future. Unknown to Talcott, he noted more than just being a steward of the Crown that Ignis was also close to His Highness. His mind playing over the events of his life back then.

After his grandfather’s passing, he came to live with Monica, Dustin, and Iris at Cape Caem. It was rocky in the beginning, the coastal home squalid after thirty years of misuse and nonexistent upkeep. It was still nice, fresh start and a far cry from danger. Even at eight, Talcott knew this was what they needed, after his grandfather’s untimely death in Lestallum. It was pleasant to have a change of scenery. 

The Prince would visit here and there while they lived in the rustic seaside home. Back then it was a golden time, something that eased and distracted the pain in his heart about his grandfather’s death. Talcott also remembered stolen moments, Ignis would be in the kitchen at Cape Caem, cooking for them, giving Iris and Monica a break. The child would find himself in the kitchen helping the bespectacled man. It was fun, Ignis exuded a patience and understanding when Talcott assisted him. 

Most of the time it was quiet, but every now and then Ignis would speak unobtrusively to him. Giving praise or gentle instruction or asked him what he had been up to while they were absent. 

Talcott would grow excited and his speech would be rapid-fire. Ignis would laugh wholeheartedly and smile, his normally resigned features would transform to amusement. The man never belittled, only encourage the conversation by asking little things and Talcott would find himself easily disclosing. It made his heart beat fast and he found himself easily in Ignis’s comfort.

He loved hanging out with Ignis, the memories were cherished. It would stay with him always. Hidden deep in his heart –.

The teen continued to unload his truck as he had picked up goods from one of the small outpost. Hammerhead needed a small restocking.

Some of the hunters that resided out here began to help move the delivery Talcott had picked up. He began to issue directions letting them know where each item went. Talcott had been living at the garage turned outpost for almost two years, he knew where everything lived from being one of the veteran residence. 

Knowing that Ms. Cindy had asked able-body folks to help him unload was a plus. No doubt in his mind why they were assisting him with the supplies, the blonde mechanic always scolded him for working too hard.

During the shuffle of supplies, a lone pair of footsteps came pattering up behind as he closed the bed of the truck. Turning around, he was surprised to see His Majesty standing alone before him. Remembering his manners he placed a fist over his chest and bowed. “Majesty, um what can I do for you?”

A grimace crossed that lightly bearded face, Noct urging Talcott to stand upright. “No need for formalities. I was sent by Ignis to get an update on how things are. He said you’d be the best to fill me in about current events.”

It was flattering and unexpected to hear that Ignis thought so highly of him. It was known that Talcott was a node of information, being labeled as the “Tiny Tipster” for numerous years had reached all outpost within Eos. Luckily, the nickname had fallen off as he approached adulthood and most knew that he was a seasoned hunter. Coming out of his head, Talcott gave a small nod. “I’m more than happy to tell you everything I know,” it just poured out of him without much thought as he began to compose his thoughts. He wondered what his King would ask of him.

First he was asked about The Empire and the imperial army. He easily revealed what transpired and what befell them. He spoke of how the empire fell in on itself, collapsing completely as daemons resided in the capital of Gralea. He began to explain about how he felt that the daemons were once people. The conversation led to how Altissia fell due to insurgence of the hellish creatures. 

The discussion bled into Ardyn, which made him feel a little self-conscious. Not because he was talking about the Niflheim chancellor, he felt he was speaking about Ignis too much as he began to talk about their exploration of the Lucian ruins. He pulled on his cap, hiding his face as he tried not to smile as he spoke of the royal advisor.

Noctis gave a small chuckle. “Royally roped into it,” he gave a small shake of his head as a gentle smile came to his face.

“It’s cool –,” he laughed modestly. “I’m a bit of a history buff myself. But we _did_ discover something pretty weird.” His voice shifted from light to serious as he delved into the details of what he and Ignis uncovered during their investigation into the Lucis line. Talcott always had this niggling that Ardyn was tied to the Lucis Caelum, but with the discovery he didn’t think it dated back to the Founder King of their nation.

There was a supernatural air to the chancellor, but the clues uncovered seem shocking – well to Talcott at least while Ignis seemed unfazed back then.

Even now his Majesty showed the same unperturbed expression. It was vexing, but Talcott knew that both, King and Advisor had some unsaid knowledge of what was going on. 

It was another signifier that they were bonded in that aspect.

They had an unnatural prescience, maybe it was because of the prophecy or some unknown force. Talcott wished he knew what they knew, wanting to be part of their secret world.

When the discussion whittle down, the teen found himself sheepish as he felt suddenly small like he was a child again before Noctis. It was silly to feel this way, but, he couldn’t stop the emotions that welled up. He felt the need to confess his darkest secret, he wasn’t sure where this surge of truth came from but he began. “Your Majesty – do you remember my grandfather?” It had been so long since he had spoken about his grandpa. 

When the raven nodded and confirmed Talcott continued. “There’s something I wasn’t able to tell you back then.” 

Here was the moment of truth. 

He could hear the shake of his voice and feel the tightness of his chest. He began the retelling, the chance encounter he had back in Lestallum, meeting the imperial officer that killed his grandfather. Talcott had lived with this for so long, the guilt and memory from being the cause. He tried to keep this buried deep, but now face to face with the King after ten long years, he couldn’t hold back. 

The trickle of tears, hot and cascading down his cheeks as the words spilled faster from his lips. He confessed to his sin and Noctis listen, expression unreadable. 

When his words slowed then stopped he spied the older man. The King let out a small breath before he assured the teen it wasn’t his fault. Talcott wasn’t to blame and Noctis was going to make it right. More tears spilled from the brunette as he wiped at his eyes, feeling like a kid again as he sobbed. Unable to keep the pain and relief at bay. 

Talcott felt foolish crying in front of his sovereign, but it was a long overdue release –. 

As the emotion waned footsteps advanced on the cracked pavement and Talcott’s head snapped up as Noctis looked over his shoulder.

The object of his affection approached, Ignis typically made soundless steps but he wanted to alert the two of his presence. For all Talcott knew, he could have overheard everything. Even if he did, he knew Ignis wouldn’t speak of it, he was always thoughtful and tactful. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” he began with a dip of his head in greeting. 

Talcott sniffled and wiped his eyes, even though he knew the lighter brunette couldn’t see it. “S’okay, I’m finished filling His Majesty in about the state of our world.” He smiled as he kept his eyes trained on the chamberlain. “He’s all yours.”

“Thank you, Talcott.” He gave a shadow of a smile before his head cocked in Noct’s direction. “I’ve readied the shower for you and some fresh clothes. You could use some hot water and soap,” he tipped his head up scenting the air. “You are not a bed of roses.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and smirked. “Hahaha!” The raven laughed sarcastically. “See how fresh you’d feel after ten years.”

“I’d crawl out of my skin if that were the case.” Ignis turned with a sharp swivel and began to head from where he had come from. “I appreciate you speaking to His Majesty, thanks again Talcott. Come now Noct,” he waved as the younger man shrugged at the teen before following his royal advisor.

He watched them go and sighed as he took a seat on the back bumper. His deep green eyes following them until they disappeared from sight. 

Talcott knew he had it bad, he felt his freckled cheeks heat and he grumbled unintelligibly to himself as he needed to move his truck out of the way of the gate and see about the supplies he had delivered. 

Getting off his ass, he came around the driver side.

‥∵:*:☆*゜

It didn’t take long to get everything sorted and accounted for. Handing the inventory sheet over to both, Takka and Cindy, he was now free to go. Talcott decided that he’d clean up and find a quiet space to read before crashing out. It was getting late, he spied his watch as he noted it was well into night. Though with the world devoured in darkness it was hard to know what time of day it was.

He began to head towards the back storage shed, it had been converted to a large communal bathroom with several stalls for showering and bathroom hygienics. It was needed after the world went to straight-crazy.

Talcott approached, but stopped as he spied both King and advisor. He didn’t want to intrude, but at the same time he couldn’t walk away. He felt compelled to stay put. 

Their voices easily carried over. “Ignis,” Noct’s voice was soft, pleading. “You – I’ve missed you. I – saw what you’ve went through for me. When – I finally put on the ring ten years ago – you.” He was stumbling through what he wanted to say, struggling at conveying his feelings. It was easy to read.

“F-forgive me,” there was melancholy in Ignis’s voice. “I was desperate, I failed to pro –,” his words were silenced as the royal took hold of his scarred face in both hands. 

“Don’t do this to yourself,” he sighed as his eyes closed. Slowly those shades that Ignis wore were tipped up, resting on coiffed hair. “You always put me first.” Their foreheads touched. “You always do right by me, Ignis. _Always_.” 

One hand came up cupping over one of the King’s hands. “You are my heart. I would follow you to the ends of Eos and back,” his words ended abruptly as if he wanted to say more but halted himself.

Noctis sighed, his mouth frowned, showing a bit of age lines as he looked like he wanted to say more as well. Instead he tipped his head, pressing a soft kiss to those scarred lips. Ignis responded, stiffness leaving his shoulders as he relaxed from the chaste contact. He instantly gave into the touch. The kiss easily morphed, both showing a desperateness of being separated for a decade, the space between them closed up, becoming nonexistent.

Talcott had seen enough, confirmation that Ignis was indeed entangled with the King. He took careful steps away and decided heading to his makeshift room would be ideal. He felt a pain, but it wasn’t jealousy, yet it was unidentifiable.

As the night crawled along, he’d mull over this until he heard that the King and his entourage would leave in two days’ time. Word spread fast around Hammerhead –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go!
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	2. Presage

Talcott along with other fighters wanted to head to the Lucis capital with His Majesty before he departed from Hammerhead. 

The hunters were politely declined by the group, all saying the same thing. They needed to fight side-by-side with each other before arriving in Insomnia, to reclaim their home. What better way to necessitate synergy than to hike back and survive among the daemons.

It would take them two days to arrive back to the Crown city, Talcott easily calculated. Feeling defeated along with the other hunters and fighters, Talcott left from the crowd, easily maneuvering away. If only he were a Crownsguard or Kingsglaive, if he were either he’d be with the Marshal right now in Insomnia. 

Unfortunately, he was born too late. 

His prowess in the world of ruin was nothing to sniff at. He could hold his own like most hunters and take on daemons and dangerous hunts like any veteran Kingsglaive minus the blessing of the King’s magic. 

He had been trained by Monica, Iris, Gladio and on rare occasions Cor. He had sparred with Ignis and Prompto during his greener years. He wouldn’t slow down his Majesty or his entourage.

It wasn’t fair! It felt like prodigious forces were at work, preventing others from joining in the final confrontation with Ardyn and the King. It was upsetting, but it couldn’t be helped. Talcott felt like he was a sulking child after departing in defeat. As frustrating as it was, it was counterproductive to linger on it. He knew that he should do something helpful, but at the moment he was lost on what exactly it should be. He was in the gas station’s store, quiet surrounding him with only the worker manning the counter. No other soul present as the rest of Hammerhead was outside.

Talcott beelined to the small coffee station, it was complimentary since the convenience store was now a survival depot and specialized in weapons and curatives. He began to pour himself a mug until he heard footsteps. He looked and was surprised to see Ignis strolling in. “Do you want a cup?” He offered.

The blind man gave a quick smile and nod. “Please.” Taking a seat at the small table two-top, Ignis waited as the teen poured them both a cup. 

Talcott knew how Ignis liked his coffee to be black and he added two sugars to his own. Coming over, he carefully set the mug before the royal advisor then settled into his own chair. The freckled brunette felt giddy to have the older man to himself, he knew it would be short-lived, but moments like this were always treasured.

“I wanted to apologize,” Ignis began as he cautiously reached, taking the mug into gloved hands. “I assume it must be maddening to be left behind. You’ve been assisting us since the beginning.”

Blinking he tilted his head before taking a thoughtful sip. Now the frustration he felt moments ago, felt like a distant memory. He attributed it to Ignis’s sudden appearance. “S’okay, I get it. This is y’all mission and you four have to see it to it’s end.” Talcott took off his hat and placed it on his knee for safe keeping. 

Ignis took his own contemplative drink. “That’s very mature of you.”

“I guess,” he murmured flushing as he ducked his head.

“What will you do once the dawn comes? Have you thought about your future?”

Hearing Ignis pose the question sounded surreal to Talcott, the cadence in Ignis’s tone was faraway sounding, distant. It made the teen place his mug down as he briefly thought. “I don’t know, never thought about it. Before the world fell to darkness, I had always thought I’d grow up and serve house Amiticia –. Now, I’m not so sure –, my perspective has shifted. The world will be different, and we’ll need to rebuild it together, all of us. Once Eos has a semblance of organization, I can reevaluate from there.” 

“That’s fair.”

Talcott’s deep green eyes shifted up, looking at the older man before him. That wasn’t the response he was expecting. After being around Ignis for years and helping him on his tomb explorations, he had grown to know the other. Currently, he could see that the advisor was distracted.

“Ignis, what will be your first order of business when the dawn comes?”

The question startled the chamberlain, expression guilty, before folding his hands in front of his face. “I am uncertain. We’ll see when the light comes.” He breathed tightly as he took his mug and drank deeply, downing it in one gulp. “If you’ll excuse me. I must prepare for our departure.”

“Hey Ignis!” The man paused in the store’s doorway, ‘looking’ back over his shoulder. “When the light is restored I’m coming to Insomnia first thing. I’ll see y’all then.”

The lighter brunette gave a dip of his head and a wave farewell, blind eyes tense with trepidation as he exited.

‥∵:*:☆*゜

The days passed uneventfully in Hammerhead, the waiting for the dawn to arrive hung heavy. To stay aware of what was going on in the Crown city, Talcott had texted one of the Glaives he knew, a woman working within Cor’s operation. It seemed his Majesty and company had arrived a few days prior. They hadn’t taken Insomnia back as of yet. Talcott learned that the King and his court had several military strongholds to storm. The stations were manned by the daemon Magitek troopers that were some of the more vicious enemies.

It seemed the King and Cor had taken on three bases in the previous days and now the Lucian foursome was making progress towards the Citadel where Ardyn resided. Talcott wished to be there, would it be selfish to drive and join the operation? He knew it would be, he could imagine the disapproval on Cor’s weathered face. The lecture he’d get from the Marshal and possibly from Iris.

He just hated sitting there and doing nothing in Leide.

Waiting was killing him, and it didn’t help that Ignis seemed rather evasive with their last conversation. Or maybe he had been reading the situation wrong? He could only assume the blind man was just worried for everyone, especially his lover the King. It would be heart wrenching being side-by-side with a loved one, duking it out for the fate of the world. He could only assume that whatever Ignis experienced would be tough.

Mind decided, Talcott grabbed his phone and keys. He had enough forethought to shoot a text to his Glaive friend that was stationed in Insomnia, telling her to expect his arrival.

It was time for an impromptu road trip. Damn the lecture he’d get from Cor for being reckless, it would be a first for him. The one and only selfish thing he’d do, it seemed stupid. Deep down he wanted to be there for Ignis, something told him he needed to be in Insomnia before daybreak came to Eos. 

Ignis’s troubled expression lingered, it was clear in his mind. The clearest of recollections.

Racing out he went to his truck, knowing that it was fully gassed up and he began to leave –, the guards not questioning it as he sped out of the wire fencing –. As he crossed the highway he kept his eyes out and focused for any incoming daemon activity, luckily none came, and he was thankful. Talcott’s truck ate up the desert road, the sky began to change, the ever-present blackness and ash that fell from the sky faded slowly. The deep blues of morning began to break the cloud bank that hid the skies. The dark navy grew lighter as he approached, driving around debris and abandon cars as he grew closer to the Crown city’s outskirts.

His heart pounded as sunrise began to bloom across the horizon, there was an inkling of dread and his gut twisted. Talcott needed to get to Ignis!

Little did Talcott know that when he arrived in Insomnia that King Noctis had died, giving his life for the dawn.

Ignis would be devastated and mourning for his lost love. 

The sunrise was cruel upon Eos’s rebirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Just so folks know, Talcott is in love with Ignis, but he's not trying to pursue anything from him.  
> This is about love and companionship. I hope that clears up any confusion.
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	3. Allegiance

It was two weeks after His Majesty’s passing, Ignis became a shell of himself.

Nothing seemed to pull him from mourning, he was the living dead. No one could reach him.

Not Prompto. Not Gladio. 

Ignis was non-responsive, taking residence in Noct’s old bedroom. Laying in the bed and clutching tattered remains of his Kingly mantel, the raiment had been in a white-knuckle hold since they pried Noctis’s form from Ignis’s whimpering body.

Talcott said he would keep eyes on Ignis and help him regain himself. He had been unsuccessful in trying to rouse Ignis from his catatonic state. To keep himself occupied, he cooked, clean and did what he could for the blind man. It was hard, heartbreaking to see such a proud and strong man reduced to a hollow doll. It hurt, Talcott found himself mourning for Noctis, but mourning for Ignis as well. He didn’t know what to do, eighteen years of life and he had no clue how to deal.

Most nights he found himself crying to sleep, his own sobs echoing Ignis’s. When morning came he’d put on his best brave face and tried to get Ignis to respond.

Nothing. Always nothing.

The next day, Talcott sullenly cleaned the giant room. He had almost all dust bunnies and cobwebs removed, and the room being restored to its original glory. The teen tried not to disturb Noct’s old bedroom, he felt a thread of guilt from cleaning the room. He felt like he was desecrating the space. As quietly as he could he opened the bedroom drawer, determined to wipe it out until he spotted something.

He hummed softly, reaching in and carefully picked up the small white figurine. Talcott held it above, deep forest green eyes looking up and studying as he began to remember something. A tucked away memory, a small sound left him as he cracked a watery smile. He knew what this was, and he hoped, prayed to Noctis himself that this would awaken Ignis from his trauma.

Moving he went to the other side of the bed and took residence on the thick carpeted floor. 

His eyes landed on Ignis, taking in his appearance. He looked worn down, haggard and exhausted. His hair, darker than normal as it hadn’t been washed in days. A light beard grew in and his lips cracked, chapped with dryness as his eyes were duller than the normal blindness that plagued. Talcott felt his heart drop, but he took a breath and readied himself as best as he could.

“Ignis,” he called softly. As always, the only response he got was a very slow blink. That was okay for now. “Do you remember –? Do you remember back when you and the Prince came to Cape Caem? I’m sure you do, those were y’know simpler times, before the darkness and all –. Anyways do you remember when I woke up and I couldn’t go to sleep, I was scared. Back then it was because I was worried the imperial army would find us after what happen to my Grandfather.” Talcott pulled his knees to his chest and rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly. “I couldn’t go to sleep and I found you along with his Highness. You two were surprised to see me awake.” He chuckled softly at the memory, able to recall their surprised faces as they had been playing cards as Gladio snored in the background and Prompto passed out despite the noise.

It was nice to remember such a memory. 

“I remember telling you both I couldn’t sleep and I had a nightmare. I lied saying I couldn’t remember, sorry about that.” He apologized sheepishly. “You both tried to get me to go to sleep, but nothing worked. So instead, his Highness thought it would be good to stay up with me. We went outside and headed towards the lighthouse. You had enough forethought to grab blankets knowing it would be drafty, being so high up on the cliffside. We went up to the observation deck and looked at the stars. I had never seen so many.” Talcott’s voice was full of nostalgia and wonder. He closed his eyes and remembered with clarity all those billions of twinkles, they shined like distant crystals, shimmering and sparkling. 

In Insomnia the stars couldn’t be seen due to the city lights, but at Cape Caem, that was a different story.

“My mind stopped racing, hearing both of you talk. It took my mind off my fears. Prince Noctis would ask _‘Iggy what is that constellation again?’_ ” The darker brunette laughed at his own poor impression of Noct. “You would roll your eyes, but your smile betrayed how happy you were. In that lilt of yours, you’d name them all without thought.” Talcott’s smile was dreamy as he remembered. “I was mesmerized by you –.” A blush settled on his freckled cheeks. 

“Afterwards –, Noctis.” He felt like he was committing a sin by calling their late Majesty by name without his title. He knew that the man would prefer the casualness, but it still felt unnatural. Talcott mentally chuckled, old habits die hard. “Noctis told me about Carbuncle that night, after all the constellations were named. I learned about the tiny messenger and how he worked for the Astrals. Carbuncle also helped his Majesty be courageous during his recovery as a child. Noctis even told me that Carbuncle represents bravery. I remembered him telling me King Regis had carved the figurine of the messenger to help him recover from his injuries. I remember asking if he had it, sadly the Prince had left it in Insomnia.” 

The Hester heir fell quiet as he gathered his thoughts. “I guess what I’m getting at, Ignis, is this. I feel like Noctis –, Noct wanted you to live and carry on what he couldn’t. I know it isn’t right or fair he had to trade his life for the dawn, but he wanted you to be strong for the two of you. I just know it, believe me Ignis. If-if you find it hard sometimes, looked to this.” 

Talcott moved, crawling over towards the bed, carefully took the limp hand and pressed the wooden figure in hand. “Please take Carbuncle and know he along with Noct are watching over you.” He curled those long elegant fingers over the white creature.

He could feel the sting of tears and he smiled sadly. “I’m gonna get breakfast going.” He stood up and began to venture out of the room.

Closing the door, he pressed his back to the frame and felt shaken as he let the tears spill, teeth clenched as he held his voice back. In that moment he felt like a kid, he hated it. He let his arm wipe over his eyes and sniffled, he gasped and pushed off the door to get some food going.

‥∵:*:☆*゜

Talcott hadn’t ventured far as the Prince’s old bedroom wasn’t far from a small kitchen area. The brunette guessed that when Noct was a child that most nannies and caretakers cooked in this kitchen until Ignis was old enough to take over the duty. He had simply made eggs and toast, nothing complex. Prompto had been bringing them groceries while Gladio was busy trying to rally all the Kingsglaives and Crownguard into one spot. 

They hadn’t buried His Majesty yet.

Gladiolus was growing restless, feeling like he needed to bury his friend and King soon. Talcott knew that the Amicitia didn’t want to do this without Ignis, they couldn’t stall for long as everyone was pouring into Insomnia to pay their respects to the late King.

It was becoming a situation, Talcott sighed as he distractedly plated the breakfast. A creak sounded and startled him out of his thoughts. There before him stood Ignis.

“Talcott,” the other’s voice sounded raspy and parched. “I –.” There was guilt and Talcott placed the dish down and smiled. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he reassured as he felt happiness bloom and heat redden his cheeks and eyes. “I have some food, lets get you fed and taken care of.”

The older man nodded timidly. “Thank you.”

“Of course, c’mon.” Gently reaching out, he took hold of Ignis’s arm, guiding him. “I’m happy, Carbuncle led you back.” The teen wanted to add more but deemed the rest of what he wished to say unnecessary.

‥∵:*:☆*゜

Eos learnt of King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV death and how he cleansed the world of darkness. 

It was hard for all who were close to the last Lucian royal, knowing that he was gone. It was hardest for Ignis most of all, Talcott knew as he watched over him. He would see the advisor’s jaw clench and head dip, when ever that would happen he see the man reach into his jacket pocket, there resided the Carbuncle figurine.

It helped eased his heart, a reminder to be strong. Talcott knew that Ignis lost the love of his life. It would be difficult to maintain a purpose. It made his own heart bleed to see Ignis suffering during those low times.

As the weeks grew to months and months melted to years, Talcott continued to stay by Ignis’s side. When the world began to rebuild and heal, so did the royal advisor turn elected official. Ignis put all his efforts to establishing government and helping the people while Talcott watched his back and assisted him in all his endeavors. He had decided that being by Ignis’s side was where he truly wanted to be.

It was hard, but he had approached both Amicitia siblings and broke the news that he could not serve them. It was shocking but hearing that, they respected and understood Talcott’s decision. The world was changing and noble houses along with royalty no longer existed, now it would be a new world order. Gladio had told Talcott that the Hester house was no longer bound to theirs and he was free to do and live how he wanted.

It was like seeing into the light and feeling the sun for the first time. Empowerment swept through him just knowing he was released from serving house Amicitia. Now he could dedicate himself to Ignis like he wanted.

Besides Gladio gave the indication that he wanted Talcott to look out for Ignis, knowing the younger man’s good-natured intentions.

It was like he received a blessing from family. Gladio and Iris were and would remain his family.

That was years ago since that discussion had occurred, and Talcott was considered a young man, he was officially Ignis’s assistant. 

Right now, they were walking down the halls of the Citadel, Ignis was about to address the people of Insomnia. It had been five long years since the dawn came. They were on their way to commemorate King Noctis and the other brave people that gave their lives. 

“You seem distracted?” Ignis alleged as he wore a suit and tie, his ash brown hair was greying around his hairline. He held a long cane in hand yet didn’t use it. 

“I was thinking about the past,” Talcott admitted easily. The blind man nodded.

“Indeed, today marks the anniversary of the Dawn. Today would make anybody nostalgic. May I ask what you’re thinking of?”

The notebook that Talcott held, Ignis’s itinerary to his chest as he had the man’s schedule memorized. “I guess about the choices that brought me here.”

“Oh? I hope you do not regret any of your choices thus far. Living with regrets and what-ifs can be oppressive at times.” He could see those scarred lips frown. He knew Ignis lived with a lot of remorse and battled with it daily. 

He prayed one day Ignis would confide in him. “I can understand that feeling, when I think about my grandfather I do feel that way –. Ignis working with you has been one of the highest of honors. I couldn’t be happier –. I uh – I was thinking about how I came to be by your side is all.”

He could see shock in those shade covered blind eye. Then a slow smile came to that face, it was small, yet it was powerful. “I am thankful that you’d remain at my side, you’ve helped me more than you know. I wouldn’t be where I am today without your support. I still carry Carbuncle with me, it may seem silly but it’s my saving grace. Preserves me from wallowing, I feel as if Noctis is with me when I’m at my lowest. I clutch it to remind me that he’s watching and then I build myself back up –.” The older man pauses, licking his lips in thought. “I’m prattling on like an old man – I am in your debt, thank you Talcott. Without your care I’d wouldn’t be able to live as I do now.”

The younger man felt his face heat and heart race at the praise. He always felt this way no matter how little or big the compliments came. This one was huge, and he felt a stammer building up. “I uh – it’s nothing, I just y’know.” He didn’t know what to say and he chewed his lip. “It’s no big deal, it’s what friends are for.”

Ignis shook his head pausing their stride. “No, please let me thank you.” Reaching out he took hold, drawing in the shocked assistant and pulled him close, hugging him. “Talcott – thank you. You don’t understand how much you’ve saved me. You kept me on the path that I’m sure Noctis wanted me on.”

Feeling truly fluster Talcott fell silent, unsure on how he should react. He had kept Ignis’s schedule pressed to his chest and it was now squashed between them. His other arm was free, and he brought it up cupping Ignis’s wider back. Leaning he pressed his face into a shoulder and mumbled. “You’re welcome,” he whispered shyly. 

Before he knew it, the embrace ended.

Beating back his feelings he looked at his watch, smiling. “We gotta go, don’t want to be late for the ceremony. You’ll also need to rendezvous with Accordo and Tenebrae’s delegates before the commemoration.” Talcott went back to his assistant mindset. It was easier that way after the affection he just received.

“Understood, let’s get a move on.” A hand reached out and took hold of Talcott’s jacketed arm. “Please lead the way.”

Once again, Talcott’s face heated and he chewed his lip. “Of course.” Giving his arm, he began to lead Ignis.

Carefully he guided the older man to the elevators. He knew Ignis could easily navigate without his assistance. He was thankful for the contact. 

Talcott knew he could never have Ignis’s heart, but he knew the man would forever and always accept his allegiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why'd I write this? Well I fell in love with Talcott (both child and teen).Tbh he was my fave NPC of the whole game.  
> He's a precious bean and he deserved a story. I also loved the thought of him crushing on Ignis.  
> It would of course be one-sided since Ignis is so dedicated to Noct.  
> Another reason why I wrote this is b/c teen Talcott's voice actor was Shiro from Voltron and Shiro is my fave.  
> LOL... I hope you like this bittersweet ending? There wasn't anymore I could add.
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
